The Parody
by Amy
Summary: Marco introduces some new characters, Visser Two is thwarted once again, and grammar doesn't exist


## The Parody

Author's Note: This was originally for Animorphanatic's April Fool's Week contest. But I guess I did better than I thought because Animorphanatic insisted she put it on her FanFic page. Well, this is my first parody. Which means the mistakes in here are _supposed_ to be in here (so no comments on my grammar). Enjoy. -Amy

My name is Fred.  
Just Fred..."Marco! Quit messing with the reader!" Jake, my best friend told me.  
"Fine," I muttered grumpily.  
Okay, where was I? Oh yeah...  
My name is Marco.  
Just Marco.  
No last name. No address. Nothing...Except for my purple rubber ducky named Elmer.  
I won't tell you 'cause I'm mean. That and Elmer told me not to.  
It all started long ago in a kingdom far away. Jake and me were walking home from the mall and hooked up with Tobias, Rachel, Cassie, and Fred.  
"Marco, if you don't cut it out I'm going to take over the story!"  
"Fine," I grumbled.  
There was no Fred. Just me, Jake, Rachel, Tobias, Cassie, and Elmer my rubber ducky.  
But anyway, we were all walking home through an abandoned construction site when big spaceship crashed on Fred's head and killed him.  
"Marco!"  
"What?! I got rid of Fred!"  
"Oh forget it!"  
So now that Fred was dead, a blue alien called an Andy Lite came out of the ship and died. But before that he gave us the power to morph. Oh, and then Visser Two showed up and ate him.  
But the important part is that we got away and now we fight Visser Two and all his evil minions. The Yeerks, the Taxxons, and the Doctor Bajirs.  
So we were all sitting around in Cassie's barn smelling the sweet perfume of animal poop, when all of a sudden Visser Two came in!  
I have you now, Andy Lite bandits!> he yelled at us. Oh, he thinks we're Andy Lite bandits if you couldn't tell.  
We all looked around like we were trying to figure out who he was talking to. Then Jake spoke up. "Sorry, Visser Two," he said. "The Andy Lite bandits are in the next barn over."  
Oh, thank you,> Visser Two said politely. Sorry to have disturbed you.>  
Jake shrugged. "No problem."  
So Visser Two walked out and headed for the next barn over.  
Does anyone realize Visser Two just barged in and called us Andy Lite bandits?> Tobias asked.  
"Yeah," I said. "What's your point?"  
What's my point?!> Tobias yelled. What's my _point_?!>  
"That's what I said," I said.  
My _point_,> Tobias said. Is that we didn't offer to validate his parking.>  
"Rats," Jake said. "Oh well, I'll do it next time he comes. But in the mean time, how are we going to get into the Yeerk Pool and kill Visser Two?"  
"Ring the doorbell and ask to come in?" I suggested.  
Everyone agreed that my plan was the best.  
"Alright then," Jake said. "It's decided. We'll morph birds, fly to the Pool entrance, then ring the doorbell and ask to go in."  
"Let's do it!" Cassie shouted enthusiastically.  
So we flew to the Yeerk Pool and rang the doorbell.  
"Who's there?" Doctor Bajir asked.  
"The Animorphanatics," Rachel said. "Otherwise known as the Andy Lite bandits. Can we come in?"  
"Oh! Of course, come right in," the Doc said as he opened the door.  
We walked in and started morphing our battle morphs.  
"What are you doing?" Dr. Bajir asked.  
We're morphing our battle morphs so we can trash your pool,> I said, halfway through llama morph.  
"Oh crap," Bajir said. "Visser Two's going to chop off my head. Oh well, carry on."  
And we did. Jake in his tree frog morph. Rachel in her T-rex morph. Cassie in her dolphin morph. Tobias in his regular bald eagle body. And me as a llama.  
We trashed the Yeerk Pool and sent the Yeerks packing. Visser Two did chop off Dr. Bajir's head, but no one liked him all that much anyway so it wasn't a big loss.  
We were all congratulating our selves when who should show up but the Andy Lites.  
Sorry it took so long,> the head Andy Lite said. We got lost and no one would stop to ask for directions, seeing as how we're all male.>  
Rachel and Cassie rolled their eyes. Though Jake, Tobias, and me all thought that was pretty reasonable.  


The Beginning.

[FanFic][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Dreamworld/2141/FanFic.html



End file.
